Evil Supergirl
by lucaskane2012
Summary: En un mundo alternativo..Kal-El no pudo nacer en Krypton , ni siquiera llegó a la planeta Tierra... Pero llegó su prima Kara Zor-EL es una chica joven dulce, amable y compasiva aunque en realidad es un monstruo cruel, sanguinaria y psicópata que podría acabar con el mundo entero ¿Habrá alguien que pueda detenerla o el planeta será temiblemente condenado?
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:**

**_Kara es una joven de Krypton cuyo trabajo era acabar las vidas de las demás personas pero ahora planear escapar antes de que el planeta llegue a su destino final_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: El comienzo_**

**En Krypton**

Era una ciudad futura de un planeta de una galaxia muy lejana vivían una ciudad donde todo habitaban en paz con grandes cientíificos, músicos y artistas haciendo sus quehaceres diarios pero en un lugar tenían un caso complicado.

En un juzgado 2 chicas de 17 años (una caucásica con una melena lisa y un rubio de un tono de color claro con ojos azules y vestida con un vestido de color azul y otra morena con melena semiondulada y con unos ojos de color marrones y con un vestido rojo y cuyos cuerpos eran atléticos con musculatura marcada sin ser exageradas) estaba siendo juzgadas por alta traición y crimenes contra la humanidad y rodeadas por unos anillos

-El juzgado de Argo City presenta Kara Zor-El y Thara Ak-Var por secuestro, asesinatos en masa, crímenes de guerra y alta traición ... - señaló unos de sus jueces

-SEñoría, quiero informar a pesar de ser unas muchachas muy jovenes cometieron asesinatos matando a nuestros hombres, mujeres y niños por culpa de sus sed de sangre...Casi acaba el gremio militar y sus familias por su excesa violencia... LA ley dice que en caso de violencia deberían está condenada en la Zona fantasma por sus violentos crimenes- explicó uno de los gremios mientras enseñaban las pruebas de sus delitos.

-Señoría, a pesar de sus crimenes violentos, le informo que estas pobres chicas fueron afectadas por culpa de GEneral Zod y sus secuaces. ME gustaría que presente amnistía profesional y que nuestros especialistas ayuden a curarlas de sus problemas mentales como prueba de sus errores- informó otro meimbro del gremio

.Señoría, estas chicas no muestran remordimientos algunos...Hicieron ver los niños como acabaron con sus padres- se negó el primer miembro gremio

-Repito esas chicas no necesitan castigo, necesitan ayuda psicológicas y nuestros hombres lo ayudarán- corrigió el segundo miembro

-Señores, señores...Ambos teneis opiniones diferentes- opinó uno de los jueces-...Pero tenemos que hablen las chicas

-Señoría, nuestros métodos son muy remundentarios pero no había más metodos de hacer las cosas...¿Sino como mostaría nuestra fuerza a estos débiles seres?-indicó la chica morena

-Señoría, no escucheís sus voces..Esa lengua visperina es uno de los motivos de su crueldad- señaló el primer miembro

-Silencio, silencio...-el juez ordenó callar a todos y posteriormente preguntó a ellas- ¿Cómo os declareis?

-Somos inocentes ...PEro no queremos curarnos, hicimos lo que hicimos y lo volveremos hacer- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa amplia

El juicio se asombró antes de las palabras de la chica rubia que sonría de forma maliciosa

-Antes las pruebas que recibimos ... el jurado os condena a pasar la eternidad en la Zona Fantasma

Sin que diese cuenta la compañera de Kara sacó una bola de su bolsillo provocando una gran explosión en la sala y desactivó los anillos que los rodeaban, Kara rápidamente cogió el arma del guardia y disparó contra varias guardias que vigilaban el gremio

-Bien hecho, Kara- dijo su amiga

-No está mal tu explosión...Aunque admito me dejó algo sorda- contestó la rubia devolviendo con una sonrisa amplia

\- ¡Detedenlas!- expresó un juez

Varios guardias intentaron atacarla pero la rubia comenzó a disparar contra ellos y su compañera intentó coger el arma para ayudar pero de repente salió una luz

-¡Por las barbas de RAo!

Abrieron de nuevo los anillos y por desgracia para Thara era portal para la ZOna Fantasma

¡Nooo!- Kara gritó de desesperación

Siguió disparando y su amiga le dijo con el rostro triste

-¡Marchate, Kara!...Debes escapar de este lugar, yo me ocuparé de ellos

-No te dejaré marchar- indicó con lágrimas en los ojos

-No llores...Sal de este lugar, yo me ocuparé de esos idiotas- intentó tranquilizarla

-¡Por Rao!- dió su grito de guerra

-¡Por Rao!- la siguió

Kara le dió otra arma y se marchó:

-¡Oid, idiotas!¡Esto no es mi final!- Thara llamó la atención

En ese momento una luz cegadora la hizo desaparecer de la sala. No quedaba rastro de Thara y Kara.

Kara salió corriendo mientras evitaba no ser vistas por los guardias por los pasillos cuando tropezó con alguien y este preguntó

-¿Kara?

-¡Tío Jor-El!- se mostró sorprendida

-¿No te estaban condenando?- preguntó con gran curiosidad

-Si...Pero me declararon inoncente-sonrió de forma picarona

-Sé que me estas mintiendo...Dime la verdad-señaló con el ceño fruncido

-La verdad es que este mundo es una mierda y quiero salir de aquí- respondió con desprecio

-Tranquila, lo hará- indicó sin problemas

-Espera...¿por qué me ayudas?- se mostró sorprendida ante la constetación de su tío

-Porque ellos acabaron con la vida de tu tía Lara y tu futuro sobrino Kal-El...Vete a mi despacho que distaeré a los guardias- guió su sobrina

Su sobrina se marchó y uno de los guardias se dirigieron hacia Jor-El

-Señor Jor-EL , su sobrina se escapó...¿Has visto donde se dirigía?- uno de los guardias preguntó a Jor-EL

-Me parece verlo visto por la izquierda- mintió Jor-EL

Los guardias se dirigieron hacia la dirección incorrecta

_**En la sala de juzgado**_

Los guardias estaban quitando los cadáveres de la sala cuando llegaron un hombre y una mujer y el hombre se mostró sorprendido

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Vuestra hija y su amiga escaparon- dijo un miembro del juzgado

-¿KAra? ¿Nuestra hija?- espetó la mujer

Un guardia llegó y comentó:

-Estamos buscando la dirección de Jor-El y no hemos encontrado nada

-¿Dijiste que os indicó Jor-El?- preguntó el padre de Kara con sorpresa

-Acaso ...- señaló su esposa

-Buscad a Jor-El y detenedlo...- ordenó Zor-EL

Los guardias se fueron a buscar y la pareja se marcharon a otra dirección y buscarlo y la mujer preguntó a sí misma

-¿Qué hemos hecho mal, Zor-El?

-Hicimos lo que pudimos, Allura, Kara se apuntó para ser soldado como su tía LAra pero su sed de sangre se obsesionó y se convirtió en un monstruo- tranquilizó a su esposa

-¿Crees que tu hermano no sería capaz?- se mostró preocupada

-Con lo que hicieron a su mujer e hijo...Sería capaz de cualquier cosa- señaló su hermano

-Tenemos que detener a tu hermano y evitar que nuestra hija se escape

-Lo haremos...Tranquila

**Mientras tanto**

Kara llegó a la sala de Jor-EL, no había nada pero había un especie de honograma y al lado parecía una especie de vaina

En ese momento sonó un temblor, Jor-EL llegó a la sala y preguntó a su sobrina

-¿Has llegado sin problemas, Kara?-

-¿Qué ocurre, Tio Jor-EL?- respondió con otra pregutna

-El núcleo de este planeta está a punto de estallar...Tenemos 10 minutos para que vayas de aquí- contestó mientras preparaba los últimos elementos

-Espera...¿Tú no vienes conmigo?- se mostró sorprendida

-Alguien tiene que dirigir la nave...Llamala cápsula binaria, sobre ella tienes analisis de diseño y formas de manejarla; todos ellos registrados compiladas en unos de los cristales, me falta construir la nave y experimentar su resistencia y su velocidad- alegó

-¿Hacia dónde me dirijo?- siguió presguntando

-TE diriges al tercera planeta del sistema Solar llamada Tierra...- la respondió

-¿La Tierra? ¿Por qué en ese planeta y no otro?- cuestionó la idea

-Porque allí se demostró vida inteligente como el nuestro y además gracias su la densidad de la atmósfera del sol Amarillo podrás ser más fuerte, más rápida ,podrás volar y usarás otros poderes ..- siguió explicando

-¿Cómo volar?¿Qué otros poderes?- se mostró muy extusiasta

-Tiempo al tiempo, querida Kara, cuando llegues lo descubrirás- intentó calmarla

-No sé que haré yo sola -se sintió algo deprimida

-No estarás sola, lo hará todo a su semejanza y sino podrías acabar con ello

-Gracias, tío Jor-EL ...

-Antes de irte...Te tengo que enseñarte algo

Jor-El se acercó y le trajo una capa roja

-Esta capa fue de tu tía Lara...Quiero que te la quedas como recuerdo de quien eres

-Gracias, tío, no te decepcionaré- agradeció con un gran abrazo

-Y ten además esta piedra que te llevará al camino-

Ambos se prepararon pero una voz masculina muy familiar lo detuvo.

ERan los padres de Kara para detenerla y su padre replicó su hermano

-Jor-EL , detén esto...No vaS a salvar a tu mujer e hijo

-No lo voy a salvar, hermano.. Vengo que acabe todo eso...El consejo no me hicieron caso cuando intenté avisar lo del núcleo no me hicieron caso y cuando intenté sacar a mi familia, acabaron con ellos - indicó su hermano

-¡Fue un accidente!- gritó con exclamación

-Accidente es que se te caiga la pared encima...Lo que hicieron fueron un masacre- lo corrigió e indicó-Kara irá a otro planeta y evitará que sea como nuestro planeta

KAra le dijo a su madre

-Mamá...No quiero morir

-Tranquila, hija...Confía en mi cariño, si vas a la Zona Fantasma...Allí estará al salvo- intentó tranquilizarla

Kara se acercó a su madre llorando

-Mamá, no quiero ir allí...Soy buena persona, te juro que te ayudaré

-No , hija ..Hiciste cosas malas por eso...

Lo que no sabía su madre es que su hija cogió una especie de daga y le clavó en el abdomen

-Lo siento , madre...Pero no voy estar encerrada de por vida en una prisión para estar condenada como un maldito perro

Su padre espetó:

-¿Qué has hecho , Kara ?...Es tu madre

-Salvar su destino...Si mi madre va morir prefiero acabar con su pobre sufrimiento -respondió con el ceño fruncido

Su madre balbuceó:

-¿Por qué ?

-Lo siento, Allura...Hice lo que pude...- respondió su marido

-Kara tienes 4 minutos para que este mundo explote-indicó su tío la joven

Su padre advertió a su hija:

-Si coges la nave, estarás muerta para mí

Kara se dirigió a la nave pero su padre cogió la daga , pero su tío se puso en medio acabado apuña lado

-¡Tío!

Su tío indicó a su sobrina con su gesto que se olvidará de él, cogió la pistola que tenía Kara , apuntó a su hermano y se dirigió al centro del mando

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó su hermano

-Te lo dije ,Zor-EL ...Quiero venganza

Kara se metió dentro de la pequeña nave con sus regalos y su tío pulsó el botón de mando dando una cuenta atrás.

Cerró la puerta de la nave mientras su tío intentó parar y espetó a su hermano:

-¿Sabes lo que has hecho?...Acabas de condenar a un planeta entero, ella tendrá poderes extraordinarios y puede que hasta extermine la raza humana

-Lo sé, hermano...Por eso quiero que ella demuestra su poder en ese planeta- constetó su hermano con balbuceo

-Estás enfermo- recriminó su respuesta

Krypton se estraba destruyendo y mucha gente gritaron de desesperación

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Hay un terremoto

-Salvase quien pueda

-¡Mamá!

El juez buscó a Kara por todos los sitios y preguntó con mucho enojo:

-¿Alguien la vio?

-Dijeron que estaba con el señor Jor-EL -respondió uno de los guardias

-Me está diciendo que Krypton va a desaperecer- indicó otro guardia

-MAntened la calma...Seguramente Jor-EL planeó esto para entorpecer la labor- uno miembro del gremio intentó calmar la terrible situación

En ese momento vieron por una de las ventanas salir una pequeña nave espacial que había despegado

-¡Maldición Jor-EL! ¿Qué has hecho?- maldijo el juez a su suerte

Kara pensó en su capsula espacial y se despidió de su tío mientras ahogaba sus palabras:

-Hasta luego, tío...Fuiste mejor padre que los míos, entendiste lo que hice y juro que cuando llegue a ese planeta que mencionaste ...Se mostrarán a mis pies y si tengo que acabar con una raza ...Pues mejor

En ese momento el planeta estalló en 1000 pedazos provocando una onda contra su nave provocando que KAra se desmaye y desviando la ruta hacia su camino


	2. Chapter 2

**_Resumen: _**

**_Kara Zor-EL sobrevivió después del accidente de Krypton, apareció a LA Tierra con los grandes poderes pero para sus víctimas es el comienzo del horror que acaba de comenzar_**

* * *

**_Bienvenido a la tierra_**

En una casa del bosque, varios muchachos, disfrutaron la fiesta con borrachera

Un par de chavales se fue bañando cuando el perro comenzó a ladrar y en ese momento cayó una vaina cerca de la zona

La vaina cayó derribando varios árboles y dejaron un gran cráneo y en ese momento cayó KAra algo agotada pero aturdida

-¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó Kara.

En ese momento la joven sufrió un terrible dolor de cabeza, se arrodilló y escuchó varios sonidos en su cabeza

-¿Qué es este ruido? - Se declaró con dolor

Cogió una pequeña piedra y al apretar se transformó en polvo

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Esto es lo que dijo mi tío? - Se produjo un asombro y luego se dijo a sí mismo- Concentráte, Kara ...

La joven comenzó a flotar y se sorprendió.

-No sabía que pudiese volar

Pero enseguida se cayó al suelo y resopló

-Tengo que aprender a volar

En ese momento llegó el perro y comenzó a gruñir

-¡Cállate!

Sus ojos azules se transforman en ojos rojizos, lanzaron unos rayos térmicos que transforman en cenizas al pobre animal.

La chica de lago escuchó el grito del perro y se percató

-Algo va mal

-¿Tal vez no haya nada? -Insistió el novio

La chica se marchó del lago y dejó su novio en el lago.

Mientras tanto, KAra se mostro sorprendida ante su proeza

-¡Por las barbas de Rao! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Segundo después se encontró mejor y cogió sus cosas de su nave. Su capa estaba ardiendo e intentaba soplar un poco pero al mismo tiempo salió un aliento helado

-¿Qué?...- se mostró sorprendida y miró a su nave- Tal vez ...

Intentó enfriar pero movió la nave un poco con su soplido

-Maldición

En ese momento escuchó a alguien y se escondió.

La chica del lago se acercó a la zona llamando a su perro

-¡Bobby!

En ese momento vio la nave se acercó y cogió un pequeño cristal. El cristal brilló y preguntó

-¿Qué demonios?

En ese momento apareció la Kryptoniana por atrás y la cogió por el cuello. Empezó apretar el pescuezo haciendo que su víctima se pusiera la cara morada,quitó el cristal de las manos, sonrió de forma perversa y finalmente rompió el cuello como si fuera un palo

Más tarde su novio llamó a su chica

-Cariño, ¿dónde estás?

En ese momento apareció Kara con su traje , se acercó con una sonrisa mientras se sostenía su piedra y su capa colgada en su cuello

-¿Quién eres? -Preguntó sorprendido

El cuerpo de la kryptoniana se aproximó hacia el muchacho. Sus labios se acercaron entre sí y sus brazos rodearon la espalda. Comenzó apretar más fuerte y más fuerte, hasta que de repente son un repugnante chasquido aplastaron las costillas contra su poderosa piel y los pulmons de su vícitma se llenaron de sangre. Ella lo liberó de una forma silenciosa dejando que el lago se ensucie de sangre

Segundo después; vio una casa intentó concentrarse y con sus rayos X vio un montón de personas en su interior.

Cogió su piedra, intentó dar grandes saltos y empezó a flotar, voló haciendo acrobacias y aprendió aterrizar suavemente. Cuando terminó de aprender llegó hacia la casa.

**En la casa**

En el dormitorio había una pareja practicando sexo cuando la chica escuchó algo:

-Cariño, escuchó algo.

-Seguramente no es nada, Christine ... Vamos a seguir

-Saldré a ver

El hombre se levantó y se aproximó a la terraza.

-Sólo es un trozo de rama ...-tranquilizó a la chica y después comentó - Voy a mear, ¿me esperarás?

-Claro ...

Cuando el joven se marchó, la chavala escuchó unos pasos sobre el techo, se acercó a la terraza y unas piernas atrapadas y rompió su pescuezo

Segundos más tarde el muchacho llegó a la joven en la cama envuelta en la tela, acarició el pelo de la joven y ella respondió cogiendo de la nuca

-¿Todavía quieres jugar? -Insinuó su chico

Él comenzó a cepillarse hacia su chica pero vio en el armario semiabierto y resulto en su novia.Él se asustó y la chica de la cama lanzó una patada contra la pared.

La chica era Kara, se levantó de la cama con una sonrisa desdeñosa y con la mano derecha sobre su cadera y otra con la sábana

-¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó el chico

LA adolescente alien saltó sobre él y rompió con sus pies los brazos del chico , gritó pero nadie escuchó por el ruido de la música de la radio. Jugueteó con el hombre lanzando varias veces contra las paredes a pesar de que intentase escapar; finalmente lo arrinconó ,acarició el abdomen del muchacho de una forma apasionada y segundos después amplió su sonrisa

-¿Por qué sonríes? - preguntó con miedo su víctima

En ese momento la Kryptoniana cogió con su mano derecha las partes íntimas del muchacho y lo alzó a 5cm del suelo. La sangre de su boca y de sus partes salpicó el cuerpo de Kara que reía de forma perversa mientras los retorcía hasta que se quedó seco y lo tiro como si fuese un pañuelo desechable y la rubia alienígena murmuró:

-Que poco aguante tiene estas criaturas

**En el sótano**

Varios chicos estaban jugando con dardos

-¡Buena puntería! - Gritó con felicidad uno de ellos

Mientras que otros estaban haciendo un pulso

-Me debes una- un chico ganó a otro

Otros chicos estaban drogadose con una cachimba

-Esta droga es buena

En ese momento en la puerta de la calle una chica vestida de civil pero Kara que iba vestida de una chaqueta roja sin mangas, un top corto de color azul , una minifalda vaqueras de color negro y sus botas y su cinturón son un rojo oscuro ... Llevaba su piedra y su capa en una mochila negra

Los chicos alegraron la vista a la joven

-¿Quién es esa chica?

-Me suena un poco su ropa

Un chico se acercó agarrando a la cintura y piropeó

-¿Quieres tener una relación conmigo?

Kara aplastó el pie del chico y uno de los amigos contestó:

-Eso te pasa por idiota

LA ailenigena se quitó la mochila y se acercó a la mesa donde hacía el pulso

-¿Qué quieres, preciosa?-preguntó el chaval

La joven se sentó y se preparó para hacer un pulso

-Me parece que quiere que hagas un pulso-indicó su amigo

-No llores si pierde

Ambos se prepararon y uno de los amigos indicó

-Empieza cuando diga YA...¡YA!

El hombre intentó mover el brazo pero no hacia nada , mientras su amigo se burló:

-Vamos...No haga que te gane una chica

-ESo intento...

La Kryptoniana sonrió al instante y movió el brazo del chico a la mesa, derribandolo y destrozando la mesa.

Todos quedaron sorprendido.

-¿Qué eres ?-preguntó uno de los chicos

La KRyptoniana se levantó, posó sus manos sobre su cadera mientras arqueaba su espalda y usó sus rayos térmicos de los ojos para quemar la diana

-No eres humana- indicó uno de ellos

Kara Levantó el sofa que estaban los chicos y bloqueó la salida

-EStamos atrapados

El chico que piropeó intentó tranquilizar a la Kryptoniana acercandose un poco

-Tranquila...Lo sentimos, somos unos idiotas...No debimos acosarla

En seguida Kara cogió el brazo de su víctima, pasando por encima de su hombro y tiró de él hacia delante volteando hacia el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntaron sus amigos

La joven se preparó crujiendo sus puños para atacar.

EMpezó levantando a uno por el cuello pero uno de los chicos golpeó a la espalda de la chica pero no sufrió efecto, así le que arrojó a su colega

El chico del pulso intentó golpearlo pero Kara lo paró cogiendo su puño, amplió su sonrisa maligna y trituró los huesos de la mano del chico perforando sus trozos a su piel mientras se arrodillaba y gritaba de dolor

Un par de chicos intentaron sacar el sofá pero la rubia los apartó y lo arrojó atras

SE acercó a los drogatas , le quitó la cachimba y se lo clavó en el estómago

-Tío...-su vícitma dijo sus últimas antes de morir

Después arrojó al otro contra el contador de luz acabando con su vida y dejando la casa a oscura

-¿Dónde está?

-No veo nada

Uno de ellos cogió el móvil para usar la linterna pero rápidamente desapareció ...La habitación estaba oscura y lo único que se escuchó los gritos de los chicos

El chico del piropo se despertó , estaba oscuro la habitación así que cogió el móvil del suelo y al alumbrar vio el desastre; en ese momento unas piernas femeninas sensuales pero más arriba era la cara de la joven alienígena que miró con forma desprecio mientras su mano derecha posaba con su cintura y su mano izquierda estaba su mochila. Levantó al chico y de un gancho atravesó hacia el salón

Varios chicos estaban en el sala cuando recibió al chico del piropo esté gritó:

-¡Corred!

Kara saltó encima de él aplastando su cabeza con sus botas rojas

-¡Oh Dios Mío!

Un chico apuntó con su escopeta hacia la asesina pero Kara dejó la mochila y cogió el cañón ; ambos forcejearon y sin querer disparó contra la cara de alien

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Yo lo ví...ESo es imposible

El disparo no sufrió efecto sobre la Kryptoniana, quitó el arma y dobló el cañón por la mitad

¡Corred!- gritó una chica

Los chicos intentaron correr pero atrapó a una chavala por el pescuezo pero un chico llamó la atención

-¡Alto! No sé lo que tienes en la mochila...Pero sé que es importante y lo quemaré en la chimenea

Soltó a su víctima y el chico de la mochila siguió hablando:

-Ahora quiero que te vayas...

La Kryptoniana no hizo caso

-Lo digo de nuevo

La alienígena sonrió y sus ojos azules salieron los rayos térmicos que carbonizó el brazo de que tenía sujeto la mochila

-¡Mi brazo!- gritó el chico con dolor

Kara corrió sin darse cuenta de su velocidad extraordinaria

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- balbuceó el chico

Ambos quedaron en shock pero Kara dió un pequeño empujón echando al joven hacia la chimenea. El chico se quemó mientras gritaba de dolor y a pesar que intentaba escaparse, la joven "extranjera" puso el pie para que no huyese dejando su cuerpo carbonizado

La chica que dejó vivir se quedó en shock pero Kara la vio y levantó su cuerpo sobre su espalda

¡NO!- gritó la joven mientras intentaba zafarse

De un rodillazo partío la columna vertebral y la médula espinal acabando con la vida de su vícitma

Una chica se fue al cuarto para llamar a la pareja pero descubrió el desastre

-¡Oh Dios Mío!

En ese momento unas manos salieron del suelo cogiendo los pies de la chica, se lo llevó a la cocina y se encontró con su asesina

-¡NO! - gritó su víctima

Agarró la cabeza y atravesó la puerta del horno dejando inconsciente.

La Kryptoniana se preparó para marchar pero antes cogió su mochila ,vio una bombona de gas y se marchó al exterior para comprobar

-¿Qué sera esto?

Abrió la tapa y la chica pensó:

-ESto huele a gas... Puede que...

Echó la bombona dentro de la casa y usó sus rayos térmicos dentro de la casa . En ese momento el edificio estalló frente a ella sin inmutarse y murmuró:

-Sabía lo que iba a pasar... ¿Ahora dónde han ido esas hermosas criaturas?

Mientras tanto

Dos chicos (uno de ellos era el de la escopeta) y una chica que escuchó la explosión

-¡Dios mío!

-No te preocupes por ellos ...Debemos salir de aquí- respondío su compañero

-Cogemos nuestros coches- respondió el chico de la escopeta

Cogieron los coches y arracaron para salir del lugar pero el joven del arma no podría avanzar ya que delante suya estaba la poderosa joven. Intentó dar marcha atrás pero Kara con sus manos cogió la parte delantera del vehículo, lo levantó del suelo , flotó con él a una altura de 3 pisos, guiñó el ojo derecho a su víctima y lo lanzó contra la ladera de la montaña

La pareja conducía por la carretera cuando la chica vio la explosión

-¡Oh, Dios mío!

-¿Quién demonios es ella?- preguntó el chico que condujo el coche

-Ni idea...Sólo quería pasar una noche en el campo- respondió la chica con tristeza

En ese momento apareció de repente la chica en medio de la carretera

-¡Cuidado!-gritó la chica

El chico intentó frenar pero no pudo y la Kryptoniana volcó el coche de un puñetazo en el capó.

Los chicos se quedaron inconscientes y segundos después la chica se despertó con olor a gasolina

-¡Despierta!- intentó espabliar al chico

Pero observó las piernas de la temible kryptoniana que posó sus manos en la cintura y mirada seria

-Por favor...- la chica rogó a su verdugo

En ese momento la alien usó sus rayos térmicos contra la gasolina provocando que saliese una línea de fuego

-¡No!- gritó la chica

Las llamas corrió hacia el coche que posteriormente estalló en una fuerte explosión y la joven alienigena sonrió:

-Creo que podré disfrutar de este planeta

Enseguida sacó la piedra de su mochila que estaba alumbrando y salió volando de la zona

Minutos después

Las emergencias vinieron a ayudar apagar los incendios y el sheriff preguntó a varios agentes

-¿Qué tenemos aquí'

-Por el derrape diría que hubo un accidente-respondió uno de los agentes

-¿Y ese golpe en el capó?

-Parece que algo ha sido golpeado pero no vemos nada parecido por la zona- respondió otro agente

En ese momento llamaron al Walkie-Talkie

-Tenemos algo..

Los agentes se marcharon a la zona de la cabaña de los chicos con las llamas de la casa extinguida y el sheriff se acercó hacia el forense

-¿Qué teneis?

-Tenemos en el lago 2 cuerpos...A la chica le rompieron el con una sola mano

-Buscamos a un gigantón..

-Eso creí pero me fije que el tamaño de sus huellas parece de una mujer

-Extraño...¿Y el hombre?

-A simple vista parece que se ahogo pero si tocas el abdomen

-Como si hubiese aplastado...Esto es más extraña que la chica

En ese momento llegaron varios furgones y salió una chica de pelo corto moreno

-Lo sentimos pero ahora esto es nuestra juridicción

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó el sheriff

-Mi nombre es Alex Danvers y di a vuestros hombres que este asunto es nuestro

-Señora, estamos en mi pueblo y queremos tener respuesta

En ese momento uno de los hombres de Alex la llamó:

-La encontramos

Alex y sus hombres se dirigieron a la zona de la nave y el sheriff y sus hombres lo siguieron

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- preguntó uno de los agentes del sheriff

-Señores, por vuestra seguridad ...Esto no debe saberse por nada en el mundo-Alex se dirigió a los oficiales

-¿Qué sois?-preguntó el sheriff

-Una organización gubernalmental secreta para proteger a EEUU -respondió la chica

-¿De qué?- preguntó un agente

-ES alto secreto- Alex indicó mientras se llevaba la nave

-¿A dónde se dirige?- preguntó otro agente

-Nuestros servicios sabrá lo que ocurre hasta entonces solo teneis que mentir a la gente-respondió con evasiva

-¿Qué quieres que digamos?-señaló el sheriff

-Que hubo una fiesta y que se desmadró- Alex tuvo la mentira


	3. Chapter 3

**_Resumen:_**

**_Kara llegó a una fiesta de una discoteca pero sus vícitmas no sabían es que la fiesta acaba de comenzar_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 3: Una noche en la discoteca_**

Kara estaba sobrevolando cuando escuchó unos ruidos molestos, se aproximó aterrizando suavemente en la cornisa de un edificio mientras guardaba su piedra. Observen la cola hacia la discoteca y se

-¿Cómo me puedo camuflar?

En ese momento cambiaron a una chica con vestido rojo corriendo hacia un callejón mientras le seguía un chico.

-¡Dejame en paz! -Suplicó la chica

-Me voy a divertir mucho ...- sonrió de forma perversa su acosador

Él sacó su navaja pero en ese momento su brazo se evaporizó y comenzó a gritar ...

-¡Mi mano!

La criptoniana apareció de repente en la calle en posición de jarra y mirada psicópata y delicuente la amenazó con una barra de hierro:

-No sé quien eres ... PEro me la vas a pagar

Golpeó a la chica pero no sintió nada, el acosador intentó golpear varias veces hasta que se cansó ;en ese momento agarró el brazo del hombre y dobló la barra con la mano que quedaba dañando al instante ; posteriormente vio 2 motos , cogió ambos, los levantó y aplastó al pobre criminal

La muchacha salió para agradecerla:

-Gracias por salvarme...sin tí ya estaría muerta

Pero Kara agarró con sus manos sobre el cuello de la chica y se mostró sorprendida

-Espera...¿qué haces?-

Le giró sus vértebras acabando con su vida.

Se cambió de ropa a un vestido largo rojo sin mangas y unos tacones negros, su mochila lo arrojó cerca del local y se llevó el bolso de la chica

Se aproximó a la cola, vio un montón de gente , así se acercó más adelante mientras la gente la insultaba

-¡Rubia a la cola!

-¡No te cueles!

-¡¿ES que no ha tenido educación?!

Dos gorilas (uno afroamericano y otro caucásico) y el afroamericano paró de seco

-¡Alto!No puedes pasar

-¿Estás en la lista?- le preguntó el guardia caucásico

-¿¡"Lista"?-Kara intentó traducir su significado

-Si no estás en la lista, no puedes entrar- el gorila afroaméricano intentó apartar a la chica pero no se movía.

Kara se mostró molesta así cogió una de las muñecas del guardia destrozando sus huesos hasta que se arrodilló y gritara de un intenso dolor

-¿Qué demonios?- espetó el otro guardia que intentó apartar a la joven pero recibió un codazo que atravesó un local

La gente estaba aterrorizada ante la poderosa joven

-Nosotros nos vamos- dijo uno de los chicos asustado

LA alienigena giró hacia ellos y usos sus rayos térmicos para carbonizar la cola convirtiendo a las personas en cenizas

-¿Qué eres'- preguntó con miedo el guardia

En ese momento cogió de la corbata, lo levantó y lo lanzó tan alto que llegó hacia el cielo

Entró en el local donde había una mesa de Dj con su DJ para que la gente baile, luces de discotecas , barra de bar y strippers danzando en barras y en jaulas.

Se acercó a una barra donde la barman estaba preparando las copas y vió unas chicas entrar en la habitación; las siguió hacia una habitación.

Era un aseo de mujeres donde varias chicas se prepararon , se maquillaban los ojos , se subía el escote y se peinaron sus melenas.

Cuando las chicas salieron intentó repetir pero fue interrumpida por otra mujer que entró rápidamente en le WC para movitar.

Kara siguió a la chica y ella al girar preguntó con tono despectivo

-¿Qué?

La respuesta que recibió fue meter su cabeza en el inodoro aunque intentaba salir murió finalmente ahogada; terminó de prepararse y salió de la habitación .

Vio la gente bailar, así que se puso encima de un cubilete y movió sus caderas. Los hombres se sentía atraidos ante sus movimientos de caderas y de melena y su bella sonrisa atrajo a mucho hombres pero un señor trajeado gris con gafas de sol llamó a la chica

-Señorita,¿podría seguirme , por favor?

La joven Kryptoniana no entendía nada pero siguió al hombre hacia otro hombre con traje blanco con otras 2 chicas que acompañaba

-Esta aquí... Os dejo a solas

-Traele una copa a la señorita-ordenó a su empleado que se dirigió a la barra y posteriormente se presentó a Kara

-Mientras nos trae ..¿Cómo te llamas?

No respondió pero el hombre entendió lo que pasara así que explicó con gestos

-A lo mejor eres extranjera...Yo soy CJ ¿y tú?

-Kara

El hombre de CJ trajo las copas a la mesa

-Las copas, señor.

Kara cogió una copa y se lo bebió de un solo sorbo .CJ se sorprendió

-¡Vaya, no he conocido nadie que se toma una copa de alcohol y no se desmaya!

KAra intentó juguetear con él pero indicó :

-Mejor lo haremos en otra parte

CJ se llevó a Kara a una habitación de la primera planta mientras le seguía sus hombres y les ordenó:

-Que nadie entre .

Ambos entraron en la sala y CJ:

-Esta mi zona , aquí es donde dirijo el chiringuito

La zona tenía varias pantallas de las cámaras del local pero Kara se acercó a una pecera y se quedó embobada con los peces.

-Así que es lo deseas...¡Quítate la ropa!-ordenó a Kara

Pero la Kara no entendía la situación , así que CJ apuntó con su pistola

-¡Quítate la ropa, ya!

Pero la Kryptoniana ni se inmutó , así que calentó el arma con sus rayos térmicos para que soltara su pistola

-¿Qué demonios?- espetó con miedo

Después de una patada de puntapié arrojó contra la pared dejando inconsciente

**_5 minutos después_**

CJ se despertó sentado en un sillón y atado con una barra de metal

-¿Dónde estoy?

Se encontró con la Kryptoniana sonriente y él recriminó hacia ella

-¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Qué demonios eres?

La Kryptoniana le puso el dedo en su boca para que se callara

-¿Ocurre algo allí?- preguntó uno de los hombres de CJ

Kara fingió un orgasmo al escuchar la pareja de la habitación de la cabaña del lago. El guardia se marchó y CJ siguió preguntando hacia la alienigena

-¿Qué clase de chica eres? Eres como una Supergirl

-"Supergirl"- amplió su sonrisa

-Sí...¿Qué es lo que quieres? ?¿Dinero? ¿Poder? ¿Fama?

-Diversión- amplió su vocabulario con un susurro

-Mis hombres te detendrán...No podrás...- en ese momento Kara tapó la boca con un trapo

Kara se marchó de la habitación y uno de los hombres le indicó:

-¿Está todo bien?

Así se acercó a uno de ellos, agarró de la corbata y empezó a levantar. El hombre se estaba asfixiando y uno de ellos intentó parar

-¡Parad! Lo está ahogando

Ella le empujó hacia la sala donde la gente bailaban, se pararon en seco cuando cayó el hombre

-¿Qué demonios eres?- espetó el hombre que tenía en la mano

Así que llevó corriendo contra el suelo de la sala del local.

Varios hombres de CJ se abalanzaron formando una montaña contra ella pero se liberó de ellos fácilmente. SE quitó sus zapatos y empezó atacar contra ellos; arrojó a uno contra la barra del local, echó a otro a la mesa de Dj de un codazo, uno de los hombres intentó golpearla pero le partió su brazo de un codazo y posteriormente partió la columna de otro codazo; 2 de los hombres de CJ cogieron sus brazos pero Kara volteó su cuerpo y los destrozó de un puñetazo en sus partes.

El hombre que fue arrojado a la barra, se levanto y la joven se acercó a una mesa donde los clientes tomaron cacahuetes, ellos se apartaron. Kara tiró los cacahuetes sobre la mesa y con la fuerza de sus dedos disparó contra una botella de la barra, luego usó su velocidad para acribillar al pobre hombre.

Después saltó de una acrobacia hacia la mesa del DJ, echó al Dj de un empujón e incrustó el buffle contra el hombre de CJ.

Cuando terminó empezó a sonreir hacia la gente con una sonrisa perversa, cogió uno de los discos y lo arrojó contra la gente , decapitando a varias personas.

La gente se quedaron el shock ante los asesinatos y la joven extraterrestre empezó flotar con sus brazos en forma de jarra ante los presentes y con sus ojos quemaron a varios consumidores.

LAs personas comenzó a correr comos pollos sin cabeza;empezó arrollando a varios clientes, luego arrojó a un pobre chico contra un trozo de cristal que se hizo añicos; posteriormente cogió la melena de una chica y lo giró varias veces golpeando contra varios personas para luego ser arrojada contra la pared; más tarde agarró una barra de striper, hizo varias malabares para luego machacar a esas personas y terminó ahogando a una pobre muchacha con la misma barra.

Las chicas de CJ corrieron entre la multitud para escapar de las garras de la extraterrestre

-Rápido...Por aquí-intentó guiar a su compañera

Pero sus cuerpos empezaron a convertirse en hielo ; resultó que Kara usó con sus labios carnosos para congelar sus cuerpos; se acercó hacia ellas y se burló

-PArece que estoy aprendiendo a usar mis poderes

Y de un golpe de dedo destrozó a ambas chicas.

Alguna gente salieron por la puerta principal pero se encontraron en frente a la joven extraterrestre elevando un coche encima de sus hombros para luego arrojarlo contra ellos provocando una fuerte explosión

Otras personas intentaron escapar por la salida de emergencias pero aplastó a uno de ellos con el contenedor, dieron marcha atrás ante la mirada psicópata de la poderosa rubia mientras flotaba con los puños sobre la cadera.

Primero usó sus rayos térmicos contra unos de los focos que aplastó contra un hombre, más tarde saltó sobre otro chico y empezó aplastar sus puños contra la cara del joven pero una chica intentó parar:

-¡Dejale en paz!

Pero le cogió de su pierna y golpeó varias contra el suelo salpicando sus sesos y sangre contra el suelo.

Segundos después se acercó a un par de gemelas, las agarró por la mandíbulas , las levantó del suelo mientras intentaron de zafarse de sus garras

-Las dos sois iguales... ¿Quién va a morir primera?-la Kryptoniana se rio contra sus víctimas

Las hizó chocar sus cabezas reventando sus sesos

-¡Socorro!¡Sacadme!- gritó una stripper que se quedó atrapada en una jaula

La joven se acercó con una sonrisa malvada y sus brazos cruzados y giró lentamente alrededor de la jaula

-¡Por favor! No me mates- la stripper suplicó a su asesina

PEro rápidamente la poderosa chica cogió la jaula con sus brazos como si fueran unas tenazas y empezó apretar poco a poco hasta inscrutarle el metal en la piel de la gigoló que gritó de dolor

El grupo de strippers y DJ se marcharon hacia la puerta de los empleados pero Kara arrojó al chico contra el contador de la luz provocando un gran apagón en el local, posteriormente colocó sus manos sobre los pechos de la stripper y esta preguntó asustada

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?

Kara apretó los pechos como si fuese unos limones hasta estallarlos y provocando un grito desgarrador de la stripper.

La otra stripper intentó salir por la puerta pero la poderosa joven se pusó en medio y dió un fuerte empujón, para luego ir rápidamente lanzando un gancho, posteriormente la frenó con sus pie haciendo que caiga contra el suelo. Su víctima estaba malherida cuando se despertó, gritó antes de ser aplastado por los pies desnudos de la extraterrestre

Kara estaba paseando por la zona cuando escuchó los sonidos de pulsar botones de un móvil e investigó con sus rayos X. Era la barman que llamó a la poli con su movil

-Policia...¿Qué ocurre?

-Si...Una chica nos está matando...Tengo miedo, venid enseguida

-¿Dónde ocurre?

-En la discoteca de CJ...Rápido

En ese momento Kara levantó la barra del local y descubrió que era la barman

-¡No!-gritó con miedo

La Kryptoniana cogió la mano de la chica con su móvil y comenzó a triturar los huesos hasta convertirlos en astillas y destrozar el teléfono incrustado los trozos de huesos y metal en su piel

-¡Mi mano!¡Me la has destrozado!-la chica aulló de dolor

Posteriomente la alienígena incrustó su mano en la espalda , amplió su sonrisa malvada ante las lágrimas de dolor de su víctima y enseñó a una cámara como si fuesa una marioneta y tradujo :

-Llamame Supergirl

De un chasquido rompió la columna vertebral y la médula espinal acabando la vida de su víctima y luego le arrojó como si fuese un trapo antes de irse, salió volando rompiendo el techo del local, cogió su mochila, sacó su piedra y se marchó volando del lugar

**En la televisión**

"_ Aquí las Noticias de Channel nº6_

_A las 3:30 de la mañana se provocó una gran tragedia en un local...Las imágenes aunque cuestan de creer se trata de una chica con poderes sobrenaturales_

_El único superviviente respondió ante nuestras cámaras mientras le llevaran al hospital_

Varios periodistas preguntaron

_-¿Sabe quién es?_

_-¿Por qué le dejó vivir?_

_-¿De qué la conoce?_

_-¡Cuidado con ella!_\- respondió CJ con miedo sobresaltado antes de que cerrase la ambulancia

_Seguimos investigando los sucesos hasta previo aviso"_

En un departamentos de periódicos varias personas estaba viendo la TV

-Vamos, ¿qué estaís mirando?- gritó un hombre mayor

-Jefe..¿Has visto las noticias?- preguntó una mujer

-¿Qué noticias?-

-Una chica ha matado a todas las personas en una discoteca- indicó un joven fotógrafo pelirrojo

-En todos los sitios hay tiroteos

-ES que no son disparos, son sus propias manos- corrigió el propio fotógrafo

-Sin contar el aliento helado y su visión calorífica- siguió la propia periodista

-Jimmy Olsen, Lois Lane...Me gustaría saber todo sobre ella ,¿ quién es ella?¿de dónde viene?¿por qué matan a la gente?

Ambos se marcharon y el fotógrafo preguntó a la periodista

-¿Sabes tu padre algo de esto?

-No lo sé...Lo averiguaré- respondió cogiendo el móvil

LLamó el móvil

-Lucy...¿Está mi padre allí?

-No te puede atenderte...Está hablando sobre la noticia de esa chica- respondió el receptor

-Quiero que me informe toda la situación

EN una oficina militar estaba hablando de lo sucedido en las noticias

-Buenos...¿Cómo está el superviviente, señorita Danvers?- indicó el general

\- Estable pero mentalmente está en trauma- respondió la agente Danvers

-¿Qué sabemos de ella?

-Lo que parece una chica adolescente entre entre 15 y 17 años...Y lo que vimos es que puede deshacer de varios de hombres de 2 metros y 120 Kg cada uno y además que pudo arrancar una barra del bar.

-¿Entonces quieres decir que a pesar de su edad y estatura es una persona extraordinariamente fuerte?

-Sí...Además sabemos que el local cumple varias salidas de emergencia, si el local tuviese un incendio hubiese habido más supervivientes...Por lo que intuímos que no quería saliese nadie y que es extraordinariamente rápida

-¿Fuerte y rápida? Díos mío...¿Tienen otras habilidades?

-Sí...PArece que tiene una visión térmica capaz de incenirar cuerpos con la capacidad del centro nuclear de Chernobil

-Mierda

-Además es capaz de congelar cuerpos...Intuímos a -500 Grados

-He visto que es capaz de descubrir a gentes escondidas...¿Alguna hipótesis?

-Creemos que tiene como una especie de radar como los murciélagos

-Detén a ese monstruo, cueste lo que cueste

-Sí, señor...- antes de irse terminó de explicar- Esa joven es capaz de volar...Tal vez esté en Rusia o en Kenia

La agente Danvers se marchó y Lucy habló con su General

-¿Esta todo bien, papá?

-No, Lucy...¿Has visto lo que hizo esa chica? Si destruye un local, ¿qué haría con EEUU o peor con el mundo?

-Me imagino que sabrá donde habrá ido

-No lo sé, pero espero que nadie se tope con ella

**Mientras tanto**

Kara estaba volando cuando su piedra empezó a parpadear , aterrizó lo que era hielo y pusó la piedra en un hueco

EMpezó a crearse una especie de Fortaleza de Hielo alrededor de ella

-¡Por la barba de Rao!

En ese momento apareció un robot que saludó

-Hola, señorita Zor-EL

-Hola...¿Quién eres?- se mostró sorprendida

-Mi nombre es Keddex, fiel servidor de su familia...Estaba esperando mucho tiempo desde aquella explosión

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-30 años

-Dios mío, ¿tanto tiempo?- expresó sorpresa- ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Es vuestra Fortaleza...Aquí nadie puede entrar sin su permiso

La Kryptoniana siguió investigando la zona y miró su peinado

-¡Qué pelos tengo!

Así que pensó si puede reflejarse con su pelo podría cortarselo y así lo hizo

El robot agradeció

-Su nuevo cambio resulta interesante

-Keddex ... Necesito un traje para imponer a estas criaturas estúpidas ... ¿Tienes algo para mí?

-Puedo crear su traje para que sus enemigos le teman


	4. Chapter 4

**_Resumen:_**

**_Tras un 1 mes de su llegada, Kara comienza a prepararse una humana mietras atemoriza al mundo con sus nuevos poderes_**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Como una chica normal**

**_En el espacio_**

Una pareja estaba en una cápsula espacial.

-Mola ver mucha las estrellas, ¿no, Michael? -Indicó una mujer

-Si pero todavía deseo estar con mi familia, Sarah- respondió el hombre

Una señal de su estación espacial llamó:

-Michael, Sarah ... Debeis ir al satélite norte ...

-Parece que tenemos que ir- dijo la mujer que puso arranca la capsula

Ambos se dirigieron al satélite

-¿Quién va a ir a repararlo? - preguntó la mujer

-Voy yo- respondió con una sonrisa

-Después de esto vamos a la estación.

El hombre se puso su traje de astronauta y se dirigió hacia el satélite.

-Veo que alguien ha tocado nuestro satélite-indica Michael al ver el satélite

-¿Quizás sean los rusos?

-Tal vez ...

Al investigar se encontró con algo inusual una chica joven de pelo rubio y corto, un traje parecido a un bañador de color azul pero su parte inferior rojo y un escudo de en forma de color amarillo y el emblema de una S de color rojo y unas botas rojas como su capa

Sarah observó algo extraño en el satélite

-Michael ... ¿Veo algo raro? ¿Me reporta?

-No es nada ...- cortó la comunicación y preguntó a la chica-¿Qué eres?.

-¡Tu desesperación! -la rubia respondió con una sonrisa perversa.

Arrancó un trozo de traje de astronauta haciendo que se asfixie hasta la muerte, después dio un pequeño empujón hacia la cápsula.

-¡Michael! - descubrió el cuerpo sin vida de Michael y llamó a la estación -¡Aquí Sarah, tenemos un problema!

En ese momento la cápsula espacial se estaba desplazando rápidamente

-Sarah ... Te estás dirigiendo al Sol, ¿qué haces? - indicó la voz de la estación

-No soy yo ... Los controles no estan intentando responder.

Resultó que Kara se llevó con su increíble velocidad hacia la bola de fuego

-¡Frena, Sarah! - siguió ordenando la estación

-Eso es lo que hago-intentaba parar

Poco a poco la cápsula de metal se acercaba hacia la estrella, su interior hizo mucho calor , provocó varios cortocircuitos y su víctima sufrió un golpe de calor, ardió su sangre y sufrió muchas ampollas y mareos.

La Kryptoniana se metió con la cápsula dentro del Sol provocando un gran grito desgarrador de la mujer .

Mientras en la estación

Había 7 personas en la estación y un hombre de 40 años no para de llamar

-Sarah ... ¿Estás bien?

-¿Ocurre algo ...? - informó una mujer morena de 40 años

-No tengo contacto ni con Sarah ni con Michael

En ese momento sonó un ruido en el exterior de la estación

-Tenemos un problema- indican un joven de 22 años

-Parece que daño un poco la estructura cerca del transporte de la tripulación de carga y transporte- comentó una china

-Vamos, chico, un arreglo- un afroamericano de 50 años se dirige al chico más joven

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la zona para investigar y se encontraron con algo extraño como una pequeña boquete en la estructura

-Es extraño- indicó el más viejo

-¿Qué crees que pueda hacer algo así?

-Tal vez un trozo de meteorito se coló y golpeó la estación ... Busca por la zona ese pedrusco

El niño se marchó a una investigación por la zona pero escuchó el grito de su compañero pero el grito desgarrador de su compañero, corrió hacia él pero se encontró con la Kryptoniana Arrancó el brazo derecho del astronauta mayor

-¿Qué demonios eres? -Preguntó con dolor el astronauta mayor

-Tu perdición- señaló con una sonrisa maliciosa

En ese momento el chico llamó la atención de la Kryptoniana, el chico se escondió detrás de una especie de nave, pero se encontró con su víctima y se burló

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?

-Tú, pequeña perra- llamó el astronauta mayor que se hizo un torniquete en el brazo

-Perdona ...- escuchó las palabras malsonantes del astronauta

-Aunque tenga un solo brazo no hemos terminado ...- luego se dirigió al chaval- ¡Corre, chaval!

La joven alíenigena soltó la nave mientras el chaval corrió hacia el ascensor

-¿Qué vas a hacer con un solo brazo? - informó la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Luchar hasta el último intento

El astronauta trató de golpear con el brazo que quedaba, pero la rubia lo freno, triturando sus huesos hasta convertirlo en polvo mientras se agonizaba el dolor, y luego cogió la cabeza de su víctima y se burló

-Esto te va a doler un poco

Apretó la cabeza de su víctima con casco incluido, explotando su interior como si fuera un globo

Después de eso, se dirigió hacia el niño que pulsa el botón para llamar al ascensor, el joven intenta avanzar con los pasos ligeros, pero finalmente, el joven astronauta entró, y pulsó el botón para subir la cabina del ascensor.

Finalmente subió , presentó un suspiro , vio la puerta y se encontró con su asesina flotando en el aire mientras miraba de forma desprecio y con sus brazos cruzados

-¡Oh Mierda!- exclamó su victima

La Kryptoniana atravesó el ascensor acabando con la vida del chaval.

Mientras que en otra sala

Una pareja de rusos estaba haciendo el amor cuando sonó la alarma

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó la chica

-Tal vez no será nada

El novio cogió un arma y se dirigió hacia el ascensor donde se encontró la cabina destrozada

-¿Qué demonios?

Se acercó un poco pero le golpeó de una patada la KRyptoniana

-¿Qué cojones?

Kara sonrió de forma perversa y quitó el trozo de metal para incrustarlo en su cuerpo

La chica intentó llamar a su colega

-Vamos, no me dejes sola

Luego vio a él y se dirigió

-Gracias a Dios, creí que te había pasado algo

El cuerpo del chico cayó y ella gritó del terror

-Oh...Ese era tuyo, tranquila vas después de él

La muchacha intentó escapar de su asesina pero fue capturada por la poderosa y joven alien. Vió un fregadero lleno y se burló:

-Es hora de un baño

Metió a la rusa en el líquido mientras se zafaba de las garras de la Kryptoniana y la ahogó. Al sacar descubrió que su cara estaba congelada y dijo

-Vaya...Esto no era lo que esperaba

Resulta que ese líquido era nitrógeno líquido pero dió igual así que destrozó su cara contra el suelo

Más tarde la china descubrió las imagenes y llamó a sus compañeros

-Chicos, tenemos una intruso

Los chicos vieron a la poderosa chavala

-¿Qué demonios es ella?- respondió el hombre

-¡No es humana! - indicó la otra mujer

-Hay cerrar las compuertas- indicó el hombre a la china

La china pulsó el botón para cerrar todas las puertas

-¿Creeís que unas puertas de acero me harán frenar?- KAra preguntó con sarcasmo

La Kryptoniana voló atravesando varias puertas de acero

-¡EStá atravesando las puertas!- gritó la china

En ese momento llegó la Kryptoniana atravesando la última puerta y se burló mientras flotaba con un pose de jarras con sus puños

-Vaya, vaya...¿Qué tenemos aquí? Insignificantes seres queriendo ser astronautas

-¿Qué demonios eres?-indicó el hombre del grupo

-Diría como si fuese una Diosa...Pero sólo juego con vuestra vida y decidir como sufrir vuestro dolor- respondió la Kryptoniana acariciando el cuerpo del tío

-Eres un monstruo- señaló la mujer

-Gracias...Me lo dicen todo el mundo- sonrió con sarcasmo

-¿Qué nos va hacer?- preguntó la china

-Jugar un poco y lo haré ahora- respondió la Kryptoniana mientras preparaba para usar su visión calorífica

-¡Cuidado!- el hombre intentó proteger ante el ataque de la Kryptoniana

Pero la visión calorífica se dirigió hacia el suelo. Posteriormente la alien se despidió

-Ya he terminado...Encantada de conoceros

Kara se marchó y el grupo se preguntó

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó la mujer

-¿Por qué no nos ha matado?- siguió el hombre

Sonó la alarma

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la mujer

LA china se dirigió hacia el control y señaló

-Ha dado contra el núcleo..¡.Vamos a morir!

-¿Cuantos no queda?- preguntó el hombre

-15 segundos

-¡Oh, Mierda!

La Kryptoniana salió de la Estación Espacial y observó como explotó con una sonrisa amplia.

Posteriormente se marchó a su fortaleza y le esperaba su robot sirviente Keddex:

-¿Cómo ha ido el día, señorita Zor-EL?

-Bastante divertido...He conocido unos amigos en el espacio y jugué un poco con ellos

-Le preparé lo que me dijiste...

Keddex le dió unas gafas que se probó la Kryptoniana. Su pelo rubio se transformó en uno castaño.

-¿Estás segura que quieres hacer eso?

-Acabo de estar encerrado durante 3 meses aprendiendo idiomas y practicando mis poderes

-Si...Me dijiste que creara un aparato para probar su fuerza...Su nivel de fuerza alcanzó hasta 7000 Tenatoes

-Se acerca las clases...¿Qué debería hacer?

-Debería conseguir dinero...¿Qué banco me recomienda?

-Si quieres conseguir dinero...Vaya al Wall Street

-Algo exagerado...¿Qué es esa ciudad Metrópolis?

-Ciudad de EEUU con más de 7 860 millones de habitantes separada por 6 grandes municipios...

-Sólo quiero saber si hay un banco importante por allí

-Sí , pero parece que habrá un robo

-Bueno...PArece que habrá que presentarse

**En el Banco de Metrópolis**

Unos ladrones vestidos de monos naranja y con caretas de Salvador Dalí apuntaron a los clientes y trabajadores

-¡Quieto todo el mundo!

Los ladrones saquearon a los clientes y uno de ellos apuntó a una trabajadora

-Dime dónde está el código de la caja fuerte

-No lo sé...Lo tiene el director- balbuceó la empleada

-Pues ve llamando

Mientras en el exterior

Estaba un ladrón esperando a sus compañeros en la furgoneta mientras esperaban a sus compañeros escuchando la radio policial. En ese momento notó un ruido encima del coche, observó pero no había nada y al volver se encontró con la poderosa alien y asustó al pobre ladrón

-¡Boo!

Le dió un empujón arrancado la puerta del vehículo, agarró por la espalda del mono, lo levantó a ras del suelo y preguntó con un tono amenazante

-¿Dónde están tus compañeros?

-Dentro...-balbuceó el criminal

-Pues vayamos a conocerlos

Mientras tanto en el interior

UNo de ladrones intentó llamar a su compañero de la furgoneta

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó una ladrona y compañera

-Estoy llamando pero no me contesta- respondió su compañero

En ese momento el compañero de la furgoneta fue arrojado por una ventana , Kara se acercó flotando con los brazos cruzados y se burló de ellos

-Creo que ese amigo es vuestro

Los compañeros se sorprendieron

-¿Qué cojones?

-¡Acabemos con ella!

Los ladrones dispararon con sus metralletas contra el cuerpo de la extraterrestre pero las balas rebotaron sin hacer daño y ella se burló como si bostezara y respondió

-¡Parece que os habeis quedado sin balas! ES hora de jugar con vosotros

Cogió rápidamente a uno de los ladrones y lo estampó varias veces contra la columna hasta que destrozó completamente..Varios escombros cayeron encima de la gente hiriendo a varias personas

-¡Corred!

La ladrona intentó correr por la puerta de la entrada pero Kara le arrojó una bandera empalando su cuerpo, posteriormente otro ladrón intentó escapar por la por la puerta de atrás pero la chica cogió dos mesas y lo aplastó.

El ladrón tenía a una rehén y ordenó :

-¡Dejame que me vaya y no mataré a nadie!

La joven empezó encender sus ojos azules

-¡Oh, mierda! - espetó el ladrón

Su rehén dio un codazo y escapó. La visión calorífica inceniró al ladrón quedando solo polvo

Un trabajador se acercó e intento agradecer

-Aunque los métodos no me gusta...Gracias por salvarnos

Kara agarró del cuello y dijo enojada

-¿Acaso creeís que me importaís?...Lo que he hecho es porque no quiero que cojan mi dinero

-¡Ese dinero no es tuyo!- gritó uno de los clientes

KAra usó la visión calorífica para asustar y amenazó:

-El siguiente que diga algo no seré permisiva

Echó al trabajador contra los clientes, se acercó a la puerta . la arrancó con sus manos desnudas y se la alzó encima de su pequeño cuerpo

-¡Bingo!- exclamó ella

Apartó la puerta y vació la caja con las maletas de los ladrones a una velocidad increíble dejando impoluto

Posteriormente escuchó las sirenas de los coches policiales

-Al final tendré compañía

Varios coches, helicópteros y francotiradores rodearon el banco y una mujer policía pregunta

-¿Qué tenemos?

-Un robo con varios réhenes, capitana Saywer- respondió el oficial

-¿Cuántos ladrones hay?

-No lo sabemos todavía...

-¡Espera sale alguien!-indicó otra oficial

LA Kryptoniana salió con los macutos lleno de dinero y vió que estaba rodeada de los oficiales

-¡Está rodeada!¡Pon las manos sobre su cabeza!-uno de los oficiales ordenó con su megáfono

-Como desees- la Kryptoniana hizo caso colocando sus manos sobre su nuca

-Esto parece demasiado fácil- sospechó la oficial Saywer

En ese momento Kara dió un pequeño sóplido contra los helicópteros

-¡EStamos fuera de control!- indicó uno de los pilotos

-¿De dónde salió ese viento?- preguntó para sorpresa otro piloto

-¿Qué estan haciendo? Se van a chocar- indicó uno de los oficiales

La agente Saywer observó a la chica y se dio cuenta de la joven de las noticias de hace 3 meses

-¡Apartaos!- gritó hacia sus compañeros

Los helicópteros chocaron entre sí provocaron una fuerte explosión y sus trozos cayeron en la calle

-¿Estaís todos bien?- preguntó Saywer hacia sus compañeros

Segundos después los coches explotaron gracias a la visión térmica matando a varios oficiales

-¡Disparad!- ordenó Sawyer sin más remedio

Los policías dispararon con sus pistolas pero el cuerpo de la Kryptoniana las repelaban

-¡A la cabeza!- gritó un oficial desesperad

-Tengo a tiro- murmuró un francontirador

Disparó sobre su cabeza pero la rubia soló noto algo en el pelo, acarició su pelo y cayó la bala que fue sólo abollada.

La alienígena se acercó a un coche oficial , lo cogió y lo lanzó contra un par de polis; después observó al francotirador

-Voy a disparar otra vez- indicó el francotirador

Pero se encontró el emblema de la Kryptoniana , cogió al francotirador por la cabeza y lo arrastró contra la pared del edificio hasta chocar contra el suelo

Varios oficiales seguían disparando contra la poderosa chica que cogió una de las helice del helicóptero y lo arrojó contra ellos cortando por la mitad.

Los SWAT llegaron para amotinarse contra ella usaron con los escudos antidisturbios para pararla pero la hizo enfurecer aun más. KAra se liberó de los oficiales que se echaron encima suya.

Empezó pisando las partes nobles de un agente que gritó y echó sangre por la boca y posteriormente le aplastó la cabeza con su pie; segundos después unos agentes intentaron disparar con sus metralletas pero la joven arrancó un trozo del suelo del asfalto y se lo echó encima. Otro agente disparó por detrás con su fúsil de asalto pero sin éxito y la rubia poderosa cogió la escopeta , negó con el dedo por lo que ha hecho, dobló la escopeta , incrustó sus manos en el cuerpo del agente con armadura y chaleco incluidos y sacó la caja toráxica del cuerpo; más tarde saltó sobre otro agente de SWAT colocando sus muslos en su cabeza

-¡Quítamela de encima!- gritó el oficial

Apretó sus piernas hasta que reventó la cabeza con casco incluido del pobre agente.

Quedaba el tanque policial que arrojó agua sobre su cuerpo pero KAra con su aliento gélido congeló el tanque y las personas que los controlaba

Después se acercó hacia la oficial Sawyer pero otro disparo de otro francotirador le distrajo con un disparo en su cabeza

-Escapa señora Sawyer...Yo me encargo

Kara elevó buscando y usó sus poderes para localizarlo mientras el agente cogió el ascensor para bajar y escapar de la zona

-¡Te tengo!

Entro en el edificio, atravesando las puertas del ascensor , cogió la cabina con una sola mano y elevó con ella. El agente se percató que no bajaba, intentó pulsar botones pero siguía subiendo. Juntos atravesaron la azotea y la Kryptoniana arrancó las puertas pero el agente disparó con su pistola aunque sólo dañó la bala

-¿Te has divertido?...Ahora me toca a mí- Kara sonrió con malicia

Quitó las armas y acarició la cara pero en ese momento sus dedos se incrustaron en los ojos del agente y con la presión de su fuerza los atravesó por la nuca y con casco incluido y arrojó su cadaver con la cabina a la calle.

Más tarde se dirigió a coger los macutos de dinero pero escuchó alguien apuntandola resulto ser la agente Sawyer

-NO sé quién eres o qué eres pero juro que te detendré

-Si quieres me detiene...-inquirió la Kryptoniana

LAs emergencias llegaron para socorrer y la alienígena siguió hablando

-...Pero seguiré acabando con todos ellos

La agente Sawyer tenía que tomar una díficil decisión : Arrestarla y que ella aniquile a más gente o dejarla escapar y que la gente se salve

Finalmente decidió escapar y la Kryptoniana agradeció:

-Gracias...Seguramente nos veamos más adelante

La alienígena se marchó volando y las emergencias atendieron a la agente.

Los paramédicos llegaron a atenderla

-¿Cómo estas?- indicó uno de ellos

Mientras tanto Kara pensó:

-Ahora debo quedarme oculta

Robó ropa de un tendedero y se camufló con una camiseta roja, pantalones vaqueros azules y una chaqueta del mismo color pero pensó como camuflaría sus botas. Robó unas deportivas que se dejaron en la ventana y ocultó sus botas quemando las suelas de zapatos y ocultó su identidad poniendose las gafas

Después voló hacia un centro comercial , compró varias ropas , complementos y utensilios sin que sospeche nadie. Salió cargado de muchas bolsas pero no podría volar con todo ello, así que vió la gente llamando los taxis lo intentó pero no podía hacerlo y la solución que hizo para atraerlo a uno fue inspirar un poco con su super aliento.

-Gracias por parar...-agradeció con una sonrisa falsa- ¿Me puedes llevar al pueblo más cercano...?

-¿Midvalle?...Lo siento te dejaría en la parada de bus-

-Vale...

SE acercó a una desviación y dijo la rubia camuflada

-¿POdrías aparcar un momento por aquí?

El taxista hizo caso y aparcó en un pequeño callejón.

-Enseguida vuelvo

La chica mientras se marchó mientras el conductor investigó y descubrió los billetes de unos de los macutos pero alguien se posó encima del coche

-Sabía que no podía confiar en los humanos- era Kara que tenía los otros macuto y estaba vestida de su traje Kryptoniana

El conductor dió marcha atrás pero se topó con la KRyptoniana que bloqueó la salida, intentó avanzar hacia alante pero Kara levantó un poco el coche haciendo que gasten las gomas de los neumáticos y caló el motor del coche. Su conductor salió del vehículo para escapar pero Kara le atrapó, lo levantó cogiendo de su camisa a ras del suelo y se burló de su víctima

\- Tranquilo, te dejaré en la parada de bus

En una parada de bus la gente estaba esperando pero el conductor atravesó el cristal de la parada y observaron en el cielo a la Kryptoniana con el taxi en su hombro derecho, se llevó el resto del dinero y se marchó del lugar.

Voló varios kilómetros hasta que llegó un cartel de "Bienvenido a Midvale"

-Keddex, ¿buscame una casa ?-Kara llamó a su robot sirviente

-¿En alquiler o para comprar?

-Alquiler

-¿Le parece bien una granja?

-Me parece bien..

-Muy barato...Creo que echaré a ver

Voló hasta la casa y aterrizó muy suave cerca del local, dejando el coche y se camufló con su ropa civil y sus gafas especiales. Llamó con cuidado a la puerta y un señor la abrió con su perro.

-Buenas , leí vuestra oferta- saludó la joven al señor

-¿vienes ver la casa?

-Si...Me lo puedes enseñar

Juntas investigaron la casa y se encontró con chico y una chica

-EStos son mis hijos Zoe y Lucas..Ellos te llevaran los macutos a tu habitación

Una mujer mayor entró en la puerta y saludó:

-Buenos días...Parece que tenemos nueva visita

-Es nuestra nueva inquilina,- señaló a la mujer y posteriormente preguntó a KAra- ¿cómo te llamabas?

Recordó en el banco el nombre de las trabajdoras y otro que ponía el apellido Lee

-Lee..Linda Lee- mintió su nombre

-Encantada yo me llamo Margarite y ya conoces mi marido JAck- saludó la mujer

La familia acompañó a Linda (Kara ) miró sus habitaciones y le dirigieron a su dormitorio

-Aquí es el dormitorio, tiene vista al exterior del patio trasero- señaló el padre

-Gracias...-agradeció la joven Kryptoniana

La familia salió y cerró la puerta de la habitación mientras Kara abrió la ventana observando el cielo con una sonrisa maliciosa


	5. Chapter 5

**_REsumen:_**

**_Mientras Kara atemorizan el mundo, se está preparando para su primer día en el High Scholl Midvalle_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 5: El primer día de escuela_**

ERan las 6:30 de la mañana, una pareja joven se despertó de la cama de su dormitorio.

-Cariño, ¿me puedes preparar el desayuno?...Por favor

La chica se fue a prepararse la ducha y el hombre se fue a preparar el desayuno . Pusó la tele mientras preparaba el desayuno

**En_ la tele_**

_"Aún se está resolviendo los crímenes del ataque al banco de Metrópolis...Se cuenta entre por los menos entre 20 personas , la mayoría son agentes de la ley...Se rumorea que la chica puede ser la responsable del ataque a la discoteca de hace 3 meses"_

Mientras el hombre iba a untar los panes descubrió el cuchillo había desaparecido

-¿Buscabas algo?

La voz era de la Kryptoniana que clavó el cuchillo en la encimera de la cocina con la mano de su víctima. El chico intentó sacarse y la Kryptoniana se burló:

-Gracias por el desayuno.

La joven alien tomó el desayuno y escuchó a la novia

-Cariño, ¿me puedes traer la toalla?

La Kryptoniana sonrió de una forma perversa

-Tranquilo, ya me ocupo

Kara se marchó y el chico tiene un momento escaparse, así que cogió un tenedor hizo palanca , sacó con mucho cuidado y se lo quitó.

Él cogió una servilleta para envolver su herida y se dirigió al baño con cuchillo en la mano

**_MIENTRAS EN EL BAÑO_**

La mujer estaba duchandose y escuchó alguien abrir la puerta

-¿Me puedes dar la toalla?.

Le dio una toalla pero se percató que estaba ensangrentada

-¿Qué demonios?- se percató

En ese momento atravesó la puerta de de la ducha, agarró su victima y aplastó poco a poco su cabeza contra las baldosas de la ducha hasta reventar su cabeza.

Posteriormente el chico llegó al baño vió el agujero de la ducha y alguien en el interior

-Cariño,¿ estás bien?-preguntó el chico

-Sí, estoy bien- la chica respondió

Pero sospechó que algo no iba bien, se acercó a la ducha con cuchillo en mano , abrió la puerta y descubrió algo

-Hola, "cariño"- era Kara duchandose , se burló y lanzó al chico hacia la otra habitación con un pequeño soplido de sus labios carnosos

El chico estaba malherido y la Kryptoniana se acercó con su cuerpo esbelto y desnudo hacia su víctima, con su pie evitó que agarrase el arma , segundos después cogió su mano buena y sonrió de forma perversa

-Siento lo de tu mano...Que tal si lo arreglo

Trituró todos los huesos de la mano convirtiendo en polvo

-¡Mi mano!-el muchacho aulló de dolor

-Lo siento...Me pasé contigo-se burló sarcasticamente

-¿Qué eres?

La rubia cogió el cuchillo con una sonrisa amplia, miró atentamente y se lo clavó directamente al estómago ;pero la hoja se destrozó contra su cuerpo y respondió

-Soy inmortal

-¿Dónde está mi mujer?-preguntó desesperadamente

-¿Tu mujer?...Espera un momento

La kryptoniana levantó la cama y sacó algo envuelto en toallas.

-¡Dios Mío!- el hombre se quedó en shock al descubrir la horrible verdad

Era su chica tenia la cabeza reventada, dejando mucha sangre en las toallas

-¡No!-lloró desconsolado

En ese momento la chica lo agarró por el cuello , lo puso encima de la cama y se río:

-Creo que deberíamos jugar

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?

-Ya lo veras...-saltó encima de su víctima y mordió su labio inferior- ¿Sabes no he tenido mucho relaciones sexuales en este planeta?

-¡Eres una niña!- recriminó con horror.

-Una niña muy poderosa- respondió enseñando su bíceps derecho.

Se lanzó contra él, cogió los brazos y hacía actos sexuales forzando al hombre. En ese momento le interrumpió su robot sirviente

-Señora Zor-EL, ¿está usted ocupada?

-¡MAldito seas , Kelex!...Estoy en el mejor momento- indicó su dueña

-¿Qué demonios?- su victima no entendía lo que pasaba

-Le indico que le queda muy poco tiempo para que empiecen las clases-explicó el robot

-Entendido- respondió la alienígena y posteriormente se disculpó de una forma perversa hacia su víctima- .Lo siento, me gustaría jugar más contigo pero tengo asuntos que atender

Cogió por el cuello de su víctima y le hizo golpear su cara contra sus pechos desnudos desfigurando el rostro y salpicando los sesos y sangre en us cuerpo y alrededor de la habitación

Kara se limpió , se pusó su ropa y se despidió:

-Adios, "cariño"

Salió atravesando el techo.

**Más tarde:**

En High Scholl Midvalle era un instituto donde había varias clases, tenían piscinas, vestuarios y un gran comedor.

Kara aterrizó suavemente cerca del instituto y se cambió rapidamente a su ropa civil donde vestía con una sudadera roja, camiseta grisacea , unos pantalones azules vaqueros con unos botines de color rojo y blanco y con sus gafas tecnologíca cambió su peinado rubio en un pelo moreno.

Fue entrar a la clase cuando chico casi lo atropella y este le gritó:

-¡Mira por donde va!

-Lo siento...No me di cuenta- la chica se disculpó

El joven conductor se marchó del lugar y su robot sirviente preguntó:

-SEñora Zor-EL, ¿por qué no acabaste con ese sujeto?

-Porque quiero ir tranquila, además no quiero llamar la atención de momento...Ya me ocuparé de él en otro momento

Mientras entraba llegó el coche de General Sam con su hija y preguntó

-Bueno...¿qué te pareces aquí?

-¿Por qué no me apuntaste a la academia militar?- respondió con otra pregunta

-Eres un poco joven para trabajar, además necesitas conocer chicos de tu edad...-contestó de froma pasiva

-No quiero conocer a los demás...Quiero ayudar acabar con esa chica- negó con la cabeza

-Me niego a perder ninguna de mis hijas...Así que te comportas , o te quedarás sin ...- replicó con una muestra de enfado

-Te odio- se cabreó cerrando un portazo

Mientras tanto Kara subió por las escaleras y se encontró con 2 chicas bajando y preguntó:

-Perdona, ¿el despacho del director?

-Mira a ésta...¿Cómo es que vienen más estudiantes nuevas?, como si no cerraran las inscripciones y matrículas de este colegio- cuestionó acolaradamente una de las estudiantes

-Al fondo de la derecha...- respondió una chica

-Gracias-Kara agradeció pero las chicas no constetaron siguiendo su rumbo

Cuando se fue a dirigir el pasillo escucho alguien llamar

-¡Sacadme de aquí!

No veía nadie, bajó sus gafas y vió alguien dentro de una taqulla, comprobó que no había nadie y lentamente arrancó la puerta atascada..El chico salió de la taquilla y agradeció

-Gracias por salvarme...¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy nueva en el lugar, mi nombre es Linda Lee- respondió con una sonrisa

-Yo soy KEvin Jones...-le dió la mano en modo de saludo

KAra no sabía que hacía, así que siguió el juego ...Se dieron un pequeño apretón de manos y la rubia lo soltó rapidamente.

-Vaya, si qué estas fuerte...- exclamó su amigo

-Me quedaría contigo pero tengo que hablar con el director...- se despidió de su amigo

-Nos vemos después..- se despidió

En el despacho del director estaba hablando por su teléfono

-Si no me importa que sea el jefe...Solo que nos podemos aceptar vuestra demanda

KAra interrumpió al entrar en el despacho pero el director se mosqueó

-Espere que le llame en otro momento ...¿Es que no sabe que es de mala educación entra en una oficina o entrar sin golpear la puerta?

-Disculpe, señor director ...-Kara fingió apenada y cerró la puerta

-¿Señorita, ahora qué haces si ya entró?- la cuestionó

LA joven llamó 3 veces a la puerta controlando un poco la fuerza

-Adelante, entra- el director negó la cabeza

-Ahora sí, bueno días, quisiera... - a pesar de eso, el director lo interrumpió

-Espera, un momento...- el director se levantó del asiento- nunca la he visto en este colegio, ¿usted es nueva?

-Si, señor soy nueva...- constestó Kara y después mintó su nombre- Mi nombre es Linda Lee

-Linda, cuentame de tu vida- el director curiseó

-Pues mira, lo que pasa es que mis padres fallecieron cuando era niña, después los Lee me adoptaron ya que eran procedentes de la ciudad de Metrópolis-timó su explicación.

-Entiendo..- apuntó el director ..-¿Has traído su carta de presentación?

ESe interrogante dejó pensativa a la joven...

-La verdad es que...- Kara fue interrumpida por un profesor enfadado

-¡Director Danvers! ESto es insoportable. EStos alumnos hicieron una broma pesada durante mi clase, ¡esta colmando mi paciencia!- al escucharlo, Kara sonrió, suspirando de alivio

-Profesor, ¿qué sucede?- indagó el director

-Esos chavales maleducados cerraron con clavos y pegamento el escritorio; donde están los exámenes que estaba inspeccionando. Necesito urgentemente que me acompañe y tome medidas de inmediato- indicó el profesor

-Lo haré de una vez, no quiero que la imagen de nuestro colegio se caiga al suelo por estos comportamientos infantiles- dijo el director, quien avisó a Linda (Kara)- Señorita, le pido que se quede en la oficina mientras soluciono el problema- acompañó al profesor para solucionar el conflicto

Cuando Kara quedó encerrada preguntó a su robot sirviente:

-¿Qué es una carta de presentación?

-Deberías usar su ordenador

La alienígena buscó en el archivador y las cartas de presentación. Con la ayuda de Kelex, se dirigió al ordenador ;escribió con una velocidad increíble y precisión, sin errores de ortogorafía , posteriormente usó la fotocopiadora para sacar la fotocopia , apagó todo y con esa misma agilidad abrió el archivador metió la anterior en su carpeta correspondiente y la suya en la carpeta L en menos 2 de minutos.

Un minuto después llegó el director con otra chica

-Bueno , ¿ en qué quedamos?- preguntó el director

-En la carta de presentación...-recordó Kara

-Ahh, sí es verdad ¿y entonces?- cuestionó el director

-No sé si llegó recientemente por correspondencia una reciente carta escrita por mi padre adoptivo

-La verdad no me acuerdo, la buscaré- el director se acercó al archivador

-Seguramente en L de Lee- siguió explicando

-Y L de Lane- habló la otra chica

-¿Lane ? ¿Eres familiar de Lois LAne?- preguntó con sorpresa el director

-Su hermana menor- respondió con autoridad

-Creo recordar que debería estar aquí- encontró su carpeta y le comentó- PArece que su informe tiene cierto validez, ¿por que no se espera mientras hablo con su compañera?

La señorita LAne se marchó del lugar mientras el director siguió buscando su archivo ,encontró su archivo y lo leyó:

_"Estimado señor Lee:_

_Envío esta carta para recomendar a la señorita Linda Lee, para que termine toda la secundaria en High School Midvale. Por cierto ella tiene grandes cualidades y buena formación . Fue adoptada por la familia Lee a una edad temprana cuando sus padres biológicos murieron en un accidente._

_Espero que acepte su recomendación_

_Firmado: Señor Lee"_

Al leer, el director comentó:

-Su documento tiene cierta validez y al vez aceptamos su ingreso en nuestro colegio, tenemos el mejor nivel academico de los colegios de la región en estos últimos años, lo que es más, no recibimos este tipo de estudiantes

-Gracias, señor Directro- Kara agradeció:

-¿Por qué no se espera con su compañera y enseguida os explico a ambas nuestro proyecto educativo?- indicó el señor director amablemente

Linda (Kara) se marchó del despacho y se encontró con su nueva compañera, saludó ante nada como lo enseñó KEvin

-Buenas, ¿tú debe ser mi nueva compañera?...Yo me llamo Linda Lee

Su compañera no saludó pero informó:

-Mi nombre es Lucy LAne

-Disculpa, si te he sentido mal...- KAra fingió una disculpa

-No es tu culpa, es que mi padre me obligó a estar escuela cuando puedo ayudar con esa perra espacial- su compañera explicó la situación

-¿Quién?- fingió sorpresa

-EL monstruo ese llamado "Supergirl" , acabó todo una discoteca con sus propias manos...¿Es qué no ves las noticias?- explicó Lucy

-No tengo tiempo, me pongo casi siempre estudiar todos los días y cuando puedo tengo tiempo libre me pongo a ordenar mi casa en Metrópolis- mintió KAra

-Eres una chica educada y buena persona pero espero que no te encuentre ese horrible ser...Me das pena que acabe como su víctima..- su compañera se mostró preocupada

-Tranquila, no lo seré- intentó tranquilizarla

-Voy un momento afuera a fumar, si me llama el director me avisa-la indicó

-No te preocupes, te avisaré- señaló Kara

Cuando Lucy se marchó , KAra indicó a su robot sirviente con una sonrisa maliciosa:

-Kelex, informame todo sobre la familia Lane ...Es hora de explicar al mundo todo este desastre-

**En otro lugar**

Unos policías llegaron una casa y la capitana Maggie llegó al lugar y preguntó a otro oficial

-¿Qué tenemos?

-Tenemos 2 cádaveres en el dormitorio-comentó un guardia

-Un vecino escuchó jaleo y llamó emergencias

La camilla salió y observó el cadaver de la mujer

-Espera ..-indicó Maggie a sus compañeros

Vio la cabeza reventada y entiendo quien ha sido. EL forense llegó explicando

-Parece que algo reventó la cabeza...Pero con ese presión de fuerza tendría que ser alguien muy poderoso para poder hacer ese masacre.

-Ella...-murmuró en voz baja

-Me temo que sí.

-Quiero ir a la habitación

-Aviso que la escena es horrible

Subió hasta la habitación y se encontró con la horrible escena

-¿Qué demonios?

Vio el cadaver entre restos del techo, el forense contó

-Sus manos fueron destrozadas y su cara fue machacada por algo redondo que salpicó los sesos a toda la habitación y parece que también tuvo sexo por el semén que hay entre sus sábanas

-Adivino que el ADN femenino no es de nuestro cádaver

-Su órgano reproductor parece que no ha tocado mucho

-Es asqueroso...Voy a fumar a fuera

Salió a marchar a fumar y se encontró uno de sus oficiales hablando con otra chica

-¿Deseas usted algo?

-Soy la agente DAnvers del FBI...¿Es usted la señorita Sawyer?

-La misma

-¿Podemos hablar en un sitio privado?

Las 2 se marcharon al sótano

-¿Qué me dices de lo sucedido?

\- 2 personas murieron pero no te puedo explicar mucho

-¿Es ella?

Se mostró sorprendida y respondió con un murmuro

-Sí...

-Te voy a decir la verdad...No soy del FBI

-¿Quién eres?

-Somos una organización gubernamental que protege La Tierra

-¿De qué teneis que proteger?

-¿Qué crees que es ella?

-UNa chica que la han dado poderes y tiene un disfraz ridículo

-¿Y si te digo que es algo más?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Encontramos una pequeña nave espacial que cayó cerca de un bosque de Kansas

-¿Me estás diciendo extraterrestres?

No dijo pero aceptó con la cabeza

-¿Qué teiene que ver con ella?- siguió preguntado la oficial

-Los guardabosques hicieron fotos del suceso pero se encontraron algo inusual-Enseñó varios fotos entre ellas estaba la rubia, Maggie no se lo pudo creer

-No me puedo creer que ella sea extraterrestre parece muy...

-Humana...- acabó la conversación -Seguramente estará escondida algún lugar y querrá camuflarse.-

-Ahora entiendo lo del dinero...

-Por eso si ves de nuevo a ella, me avisarás para poder detenerla

-¡Me niego!...Mató a mis hombres, si vas a por ella juro que la detendré

-Tus hombres no supo como acabar con ella...Te prometo si veo a ella juro que la detendremos

-¿Sabes los poderes que tienes? ...¿Qué recursos crees que podría detenerla?

-Tengo varios recursos

**En una chatarrería**

Los trabajadores estaban trabajando cuando venía su jefe:

-¡Venid!

El grupo se acercó a la puerta de salida

-¿Qué hace un taxi? indicó uno de los trabajadores

-Espera hay algo- señaló otro trabajador

ERa una carta y ponía:

_"Estimados señores:_

_LLevaba tiempo con este taxi desde mi juventud y ahora es el momento de aumentar mi potencial"_

-Bueno...Vosotros ocupareís del vehículo mientras yo me ocupo del papeleo

Los hombres llevaron a la compactadora pero en ese momento estaba fallando

-¿Qué ocurre ?-preguntó el trabajador

De repente salió la Kryptoniana destrozando la máquina , flotó en el aire con sus brazos cruzados y una mirada psicópata mientras sacudía su corta melena

El jefe salió de su despacho y gritó

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

En ese momento uso sus rayos térmicos quemando la cadena que sujetaba el imán y aplastó al jefe.

Kara sonrió y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Ahora es el momento de que corrais...- la gente quedaron en shock y siguió explicando -.. Contaré hasta 10 y persona que vea será una persona muerta...¿Vale?

Las personas corrieron para escapar mientras la chica contaba hacia atras y tapandose sus ojos con sus manos

\- 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Vuestra oportunidad se terminó

Un par de hombres intentaron escapar pero Kara cerró el paso con la torre de coches destrozados. Cogió a uno y lo miró de forma perversa pero su amigo le golpeó con un tubo de escape sin inmutarse; arrojó la víctima de su manos contra la chatarra empalando su cuerpo, cogió el tubo y lo puso a doblar hasta convertirlo en una bola de metal; finalmente cogió un trozo del metal , lo calentó con su visión térmica y lo introdujo en el estómago. Su víctima murió en shock después de que le quemasen los órganos.

Otro par de hombres buscaron una salida y uno de ellos gritó

-¿Dónde está la salida?

En ese momento la rubia alien salió de un cubo con ácido , a su vez sujetó el líquido en sus manos

-¡Atrás!- gritó su compañero

Kara sopló el ácido que tenía en sus manos y le salpicó en la cara al pobre trabajador

-¡Mis ojos!- gritó de dolor

-Tranquilo te puedo guiar ...- su compañero intentó ayudar pero Kara le cogió por el pescuezo, le arrancó la tráquea y se lo hizo tragar y guió hasta el cubo de ácido la otra víctima que no sabía lo que pasaba

-Gracias por tu ayuda sin ti estaría en...- cayó en el cubo del ácido.

Su piel se desintegró y sus gritos sonaban desgarradores pero Kara cogió su cabeza y lo ahogó en el ácido. Cuando terminó sólo estaba su calavera .

-Eso si que es un merecido baño.-KAra se mofó de forma maliciosa y a su vez cogió el cráneo y terminó pulverizado por la presión de su mano derecha

Una chica de 30 años corrió para se topó en frente con la Kryptoniana que se dirigió hacia ella dando marcha atrás en su víctima, pero de repente sonó un ruido extraño.

La Kryptoniana cayó en la trampa que resultó ser una prensa hidraulica que casi aplasta a la alienigena que sujetaba el peso sobre su espalda esbelta y se río:

-He de admitir que he caído pero hay algo que falló en tu plan ... - levantó el peso destrozando la máquina- ...Es que no puede derrotar a la chica más poderosa del planeta.

Cuando se dirigió hacia su víctima, sin previo aviso una carretilla elevadora atacó a la poderosa alien , atrapando entre un coche y la máquina

-¡Muere perra!- gritó su conductor

Kara con la cabeza agachada se mofó de forma maligna

-¿Sabes a quién os estaís enfrentado?

Rompió las palas y elevó la máquina hasta 50 metros de altura y lo soltó provocando una explosión estallando contra el suelo.

Luego investigó donde se escondió la chica y llamó

-¿Dónde estás? Necesito que me hagas un favor

La chica estaba escondida dentro de un coche para no ser descubierta, la alienígena estaba encima suya que seguía buscando.

Cuando se marchó, la joven resopló pero enseguida fue capturada por la rubia que arrancó la puerta y sacó su víctima que suplicaba

-Por favor...No quiero morir

-Aún no...Tengo algo en mente- Kara sonrió de una forma sarcástica

**En Metropolis**

Lois Lane salió del trabajo para coger su coche mientras hablaba con su compañero Jimmy

-Jimmy, ¿ cómo te han ido con las fotos?

-Bien...¿Hablaste con los testigos?

-Sí...Dijo que la salvaron del atraco pero quería su dinero

-¿Para qué quiere una joven tanto dinero?

-Tal vez no tenga trabajo

En ese mismo instante algo cayó sobre el vehículo. Era el cadaver de una de sus víctimas

-¡Dios mío!- gritó Jimmy

-Es una chica que ha caído- chilló Lois

-Hay un mensaje-indicó el fotógrafo

En la espalda de la chica estaba escrito con ampollas de quemaduras y ponía:

-"_ Mañana a las 17:00 entrevista en la azotea de Dayle Planet...Ven o sufrirás las consecuencias"_

Ambos miraron en el cielo y allí estaba la Kryptoniana devolviendo la mirada mientras se marchaba del lugar


End file.
